Drip Drop
by katerosenthal
Summary: It's been three years since they've became heroes, and they still haven't found each other's identity. But what happens if one stormy night changed everything? Will Chat Noir fall in love with plain old Marinette? Or will everything fall apart? (Marichat Fanfiction)


Rain was never really his thing. The way the water splashed onto his body made him fear. It was pretty unlike Paris; the sky once clear and pure and golden, now gloomy and foggy wherever you go. For Chat Noir, it made him feel sick. He can't help but just feel like he was a real cat. _Might as well blame Plagg for it._ He thought, sighing when the rain got even heavier. He needs to find shelter, fast, before it gets even worse.

A light had a sudden appearance when Chat looked to his left. It was coming from a balcony that was full of plants. Flowers mostly. It didn't take long for the cat-like hero to jump from rooftop to rooftop, rushing towards the light. Although he didn't know who's light was on at this time (it was around midnight when he saw it), but he hoped that whoever it was, they would let him stay for a bit until the rain stopped.

As he got closer to where the light was, he saw a girl. A girl with hair as dark as night, bluebell eyes, and porcelain skin. _Marinette._ This is good, someone he knows. But unfortunate as it is, they still never interacted when Chat is Adrien. Even after three years of school (final year), Marinette has yet to come to terms of talking to the blonde model. He got even closer, now staring through the glass window where he can have a nice view of her room. It's still pink since the last time he saw it, which was last year when he was thrown into her room by a wrestling akuma. He remembered seeing photos of him that were cut out from the magazines (he still questioned till this day about why she had them on the wall), a few uncompleted dresses that were worn by mannequins, and a lot of pink pillows and blankets. But there has been some changes. The pictures of Adrien were replaced by sketches and pictures of designs, a brand new sewing machine on a table next to all the fabrics and cotton wool, and there were a couple of Chat Noir pillows. Even her chaise was Chat Noir Themed! _She must be a fan of me._ He thought, a Cheshire grin plastered on his face.

Chat took a deep breath. He was worried that Marinette would kick him out and make him go back to his cold, empty home. Without a second thought, he knocked her window, capturing her attention right away. Chat then had a sudden realization that Marinette, whom is now shocked and confused at the same time, is gorgeous.

 _Wait, stop! You can't like Marinette, you have Ladybug!_ Chat shook his before knocking on the window again, which in reply Marinette gestured him to come in. While slipping into the room, warmth surrounded him and the smell of cookies crawled into his nose. He closed his eyes for a bit, taking in the sweet scent of pastries that is hovering in the air. Must be a perk when living above Paris' greatest bakery.

When Chat opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a pink towel and Marinette holding them out towards him.

"You're drenched, that's what this is for." Marinette said when she noticed Chat looking at the towel with a questionable look on his face. He looked up from the towel and stared into Marinette's eyes, giving her a genuine smile.

"Thanks," He said, grabbing the towel off her and started drying his hair with it. "I really needed it."

"I can see." After getting dried, he gave the now wet towel to Marinette, who through it into a basket. Must be where the dirty clothes are put in.

"So why are you here Chat?" Marinette asked after a few seconds of silence. "It's very unlikely for you to show up out of nowhere."

"I was passing by and saw that you were still awake, so I decided to come here to take shelter from the horrible weather that is happening outside." The comment Chat said made Marinette giggle.

"Well in that case, would you like something to eat or drink?" She paused for a bit to think about what she would say next. "You know, so that you can at least have some energy in you."

"Ah, so my _purrincess_ worries about me." Chat smirked, receiving a groan from the girl.

"Please. As if I would care." She jokingly said. But the way Chat reacted to the comment made Marinette feeling guilty and making her regret what she said. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's alright," Chat waved a hands in front of her face, reassuring her that he's alright. "Now how long would it take for my _purrincess_ to bring me some of her finest pastries!" She rolled her eyes, and stood up from the chaise that both her and the alley cat was sitting to go and get some food for him.

When the footsteps became distant and out of hearing, Chat got up from the chaise and started walking around her room. He was curious, wanting to properly see Marinette's room. He went, towards the desk where her computer was. Got closer and he saw an opened sketchbook. The page that he was on was full of designs: dresses, shirts, hats and-

"What the-!" His eyes were wide open, his draw dropped to the ground. He didn't mean to turn the page, but it was tempting. And when he did, he was in heaven. There were sketches of him. _him._ And there were Chat Noir themed clothes, some of them are completed and were marked done (Chat wondered if they were in her closet) and some of them are incomplete. But there was one in particular that made him question Marinette a lot, and that is a sketch of him... shirtless?

"Haven't you heard 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Chat jumped - literally - when he heard Marinette's voice from behind. He slowly turned around, facing Marinette, who had her arms crossed and a lift quickly recovered from his shock before responding.

"'And satisfaction brought it back', did you really have to scare me?"

"Hey, at least I'm not the one snooping around other people's stuff." A smirk was then plastered on her face, making Chat Noir's heart skip a beat. _God, why does she have to look cute._ He shook his head, trying to come back to the reality that Marinette might not like him back.

"Sorry, I can't help but see more of the shirtless drawings of me." Now it's Chat's turn to smirk. He chuckled when he saw Marinette's face turning a dark shade of red, looking embarrassed.

"Oh shut up." Marinette snapped, trying her best to cover her face.

"Well maybe next time, you can call me and-" Chat took a step towards Marinette. "Draw me like one of your french girls." He took another step closer to her, their faces only a few inches away. Marinette started tapping her chin with a finger, thinking of what to say next. She might as well play along.

"I might take you up on that." Marinette took a step closer, the chest are now touching and their face only a few centimeters away. She could feel his cold breath, sending chills down her spine. Her heart was racing. Racing a marathon and trying to win the biggest prize, which was Chat's heart. _What am I thinking? This stupid crush is going out of hand._

You see, about a year ago when Chat was thrown into her room, Marinette started developing a something for the alley cat. At first, she was confused. She didn't know what to do. It felt like she was betraying Adrien. But after a few months of convincing from Tikki - she tried to tell Marinette that it wasn't endangering anyone's life for having a crush on her partner - she finally comfirmed that she likes Chat. And maybe. Maybe it could even be love.

But that was all shattered when Chat's eyes widened, and him taking a few steps back. He stuttered an apology before rushing out of the room, and into the Parisian sky, leaving Marinette dumbfounded. It only took her a few seconds before she started over heating and fainting Tikki trying her best to calm her Miraculous holder down.


End file.
